Structures and components may be formed by successive deposition of materials. One example technique of such structure and component deposition is by direct laser deposition (DLD). During direct laser deposition, a wire or powder of deposition material is presented below a laser beam such that the laser beam heats the deposition material. The deposition material melts and, when re-solidified, becomes an integral part of a component structure.
Adding material to the component structure in this way is typically performed by individual build layers. Each build layer is formed on top of the previous build layer, resulting in a laser deposition build. As indicated, wires or powders are used for the deposition material. Consistency of deposition, however, may be difficult.
Laser deposition builds, especially on thin edges or thin airfoils, tend not to build out or maintain the desired geometric shape at the edges and corners of the build. Use of excessive power to generate a large melt pool and build profile can be used to obtain the correct build out geometry, but, in most cases, will negatively affect the microstructure of the laser deposition build.